His Tragedy
by Kyra De Riddick
Summary: Bagaimanakah sebuah cinta harusnya diungkapkan? Dengan kata-kata, dengan sikap, ataukah dengan diam? Jika Naruto memilih diam dan memendam semuanya, maka Sasuke memilih untuk bertindak. SasukexNaruto Shou-ai.


**Another apologize gift... :)**

**Manga : Naruto**

**Author : Kishimoto Masashi**

**Fiction : His Tragedy**

**Writer : Kyra De Riddick**

**Pair : Sasuke x Naruto**

**Genre : Friendship/Romance/Tragedy/Hurt/Comfort/Shounen ai**

**Rating : T+ nearly M (contents and theme)**

**Warning : Not for reader under 16 years old.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

"Sampai besok, dobe."

"Jaa ne, Sasuke."

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya begitu mendengar Naruto memanggil namanya dengan 'benar'. "Ada apa?" tanyanya sambil mendekati sahabatnya itu.

"Apanya yang 'ada apa'? Aku membalas salammu," ujar Naruto sambil tertawa kecil.

Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya ke arah kening Naruto, merasakan suhu tubuh pemuda pirang itu, lalu membandingkan dengan miliknya sendiri. "Kau agak dingin," ujarnya. Ia lalu melepaskan syal miliknya dan melilitkannya di leher Naruto. "Bawa ini, kau mungkin terkena demam."

Naruto tersenyum simpul menerima perlakuan Sasuke padanya. "Arigatou, Sasuke. Jaa!"

"Naruto!" panggil Sasuke sekali lagi ketika sahabatnya itu mulai menjauh darinya. Naruto berbalik, menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Jangan pikirkan gosip itu," ujar Sasuke menyinggung gosip yang menyebar di sekolah tentang mereka berdua yang dianggap pasangan homoseksual karena hubungan mereka yang terlalu dekat.

Naruto sekali lagi hanya tersenyum. "Ya," ujarnya tenang. "Jaa ne, Sasuke," ujarnya sekali lagi lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya ketika Sasuke sudah menghilang dari pandangannya.

.

"Ohayou, dobe."

Naruto membalas sapaannya dengan ringan. Mereka lalu melanjutkan perjalanan menuju sekolah dengan santai. Sesekali Sasuke membahas tentang pekerjaan rumah yang selalu dilupakan Naruto dan pemuda itupun akan bereaksi secara berlebihan yang akan dikomentari dengan sinis oleh Sasuke.

"Dobe."

"Teme!" balas Naruto, namun segera mengeluarkan nada mengibanya. "Izinkan aku mengkopi milikmu, ya?"

"Hn, sudah kubuatkan, dobe. Kalau kau menyalinnya, pasti tidak akan sempat."

"Eh?! Hontou? Arigatou teme! Hehehe!"

Sisa perjalanan pagi itupun dihabiskan Naruto dengan keduanya memutar musik yang sama. Itu adalah ide Naruto. Awalnya Sasuke sempat menolak, namun Naruto tetap kekeuh, Sasukepun mengalah. Mereka lalu mengisi lagu yang sama di pemutar musik mereka dan selalu mendengar musik yang sama setiap kali pergi dan pulang sekolah.

Itu adalah salah satu momen yang paling berharga bagi keduanya selama beberapa bulan terakhir. Sebab setelah beredarnya gosip tentang mereka berdua di sekolah, sangat sulit bagi mereka mendapatkan saat-saat tenang yang tidak menjadi bahan pembicaraan orang lain.

Sasuke memasuki ruangan kelasnya dengan cuek bersama Naruto seperti biasanya. Kelas yang dari luar terdengar ramai itupun berubah menjadi hening. Ketika ia duduk di tempatnya, bisik-bisik kembali terjadi. Bahkan sesekali tatapan-tatapan penasaran dirasakan Sasuke diarahkan ke arah tempat duduknya dengan Naruto.

Seperti biasanya pula, ia dan Naruto memilih cuek dan fokus pada dunia mereka. Dikeluarkannya tugas Naruto yang ia buatkan yang membuatnya mendengar suara ceria pemuda pirang itu. Hal itu tak pelak membuatnya tersenyum. Bisik-bisik di sekitarnya semakin keras terdengar. Bisik-bisik itu baru berhenti ketika wali kelas datang untuk memulai _homeroom_.

Hening yang hanya akan bertahan beberapa saat itu sangat dinikmati Sasuke. Sambil memasang telinga mendengarkan penyampaian wali kelasnya, ia juga memfokuskan matanya membaca buku pelajarannya. Ia baru memberikan perhatiannya pada gurunya tersebut ketika namanya dipanggil.

Ekspresi Sasuke berubah dingin ketika wali kelasnya yang bernama Hatake Kakashi itu menunjukkan ekspresi ragu setelah memanggil namanya. "Ada apa, sensei?" tanyanya dengan nada datar.

"Errmh… tentang kabar-"

"Waktu _homeroom_ anda sudah selesai, Hatake-sensei," sela Sasuke begitu menyadari wali kelasnya itu bermaksud menyinggung kabar Naruto dan dirinya. Diliriknya Naruto yang hanya menunjukkan senyumnya. Pemuda pirang itu selalu saja begitu. Hanya tersenyum menghadapi kabar yang tidak menyenangkan tentang dirinya. Sebuah sikap yang dibenci Sasuke dari Naruto.

Baginya, menunjukkan rasa tidak suka akan sesuatu itu perlu dilakukan agar orang-orang tidak lagi menyinggungnya di waktu lain. Namun, bagi Naruto semua hal-hal buruk yang diarahkan pada dirinya akan ditanggapinya dengan santai. Ia merasa diam dan tersenyum merupakan penyelesaian terbaik. Sasukepun tidak tahu sikap siapa yang paling benar di antara mereka.

Dering bel istirahat adalah saat-saat yang ditunggu Sasuke hari itu, sebab ia bermaksud mencari tahu rahasia kecil Naruto yang tidak pernah diberitahukannya pada siapapun, termasuk pada Sasuke.

"Dobe, aku ikut." Sasuke berujar bersamaan dengan sikapnya yang mendahului Naruto keluar kelas. Pemuda pirang itupun menghadiahinya seruan protes. "Untuk apa kau ikut, teme? Biasanya juga kau hanya menitip, kan? Atau… kau curiga aku korupsi uangmu, ya?"

"Dobe," komentar Sasuke singkat. Siapapun tahu Naruto tidak punya kesempatan menyelewengkan uang makan siang Sasuke, sebab Sasuke selalu memberinya uang pas setiap kali ia menitip makan siang. Yang diinginkan Sasuke hanyalah mengetahui tempat yang selalu disinggahi Naruto ketika ia membeli makan siang.

.

"Teme, kau mau ke mana? Kantin kan di sebelah sana," ujar Naruto menunjuk ke arah kantin yang berlawanan arah dengan pintu keluar yang dituju Sasuke.

"Jadi kau ke sana dulu baru membeli makan siang, huh?" tanya Sasuke sambil menatap ke luar. Naruto hanya diam, Sasukepun mengabaikannya. Ia melanjutkan langkahnya menuju tempat yang sering kali dilihatnya didatangi Naruto.

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu, Sasuke?"

"Karena kau menyembunyikannya dariku, dobe."

"Kalau begitu biarkan ia tersembunyi."

"Tidak akan," ujar Sasuke sedingin-dinginnya. "Semua hal tentangmu, aku akan mengetahuinya."

Dengan kalimat pemungkas itu Sasuke tidak lagi menerima protes maupun pertanyaan dari Naruto. Ia melangkah santai menuju semak-semak yang selalu menelan Naruto setiap kali pemuda pirang itu ke sana.

"Sasuke… ayo kita kembali."

Sasuke berhenti. Dia berbalik menatap Naruto yang juga menatapnya dengan ekspresi muram. "Apa yang kausembunyikan dariku, Naruto?"

"Tadi kau lihat tidak, ekspresi Sasuke-kun benar-benar menyeramkan. Ia sampai berani menyela sensei."

"Tapi, dia memang selalu begitu kalau ada yang menyinggung Naruto, kan?"

Percakapan yang menyebut-nyebut namanya dan Naruto mengalihkan Sasuke dari Naruto. Secara perlahan-lahan ia melangkah, berhati-hati tidak membuat suara dalam langkahnya, ia mendekati sumber suara tersebut.

"Bukankah gara-gara itu mereka jadi dianggap pacaran. Laki-laki dengan laki-laki, ikh… menjijikkan."

"Iya, benar. Naruto itu juga selalu saja panas kalau ada yang menghina Sasuke, kan?"

"Benar. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana mereka berhubungan. Aku jadi mual membayangkannya."

"Itu bukannya kau membayangkannya? Bodoh!"

Suara tawa yang pecah memeriahkan suasana sunyi di tempat itu. Namun tawa itu hanya bertahan sejenak, sebab kedua gadis yang sedang asik bercerita itu langsung memelankan suara mereka.

"Ck, gara-gara kau mengatakan hal bodoh aku jadi tertawa keras, Tayuya! Sudah, cepat bereskan semua ini."

"Aku tahu. Ck, Naruto itu benar –benar merepotkan. Sudah merebut perhatian Sasuke-kun, kitapun masih harus membereskan benda-benda ini. Dasar homo sialan!"

"Setuju!"

Kedua gadis yang masih membereskan sesuatu itu terus berceloteh menghina Naruto. Mereka tidak menyadari kehadiran Sasuke yang sudah mengepalkan tangannya menahan emosi. Telinganya sudah panas sejak awal mendengar hinaan terhadap Narutoyang mereka keluarkan dengan santai. Ia sudah bersiap untuk keluar dan meluapkan emosinya ketika gadis bernama Tayuya kembali bicara.

"Tapi, Karin," ujarnya menyebut nama teman wanita yang satunya. "Temanmu yang bernama Suigetsu itu, aku tidak menyangka dia akan melakukan hal sejauh itu pada Naruto."

Tubuh Sasuke langsung kaku begitu merasakan adanya keganjilan dalam kalimat tersebut. Perlahan, ia menoleh kea rah Naruto yang hanya menatapnya hampa.

"Aku juga tidak menyangka dia akan melakukan hal seperti itu," sahut gadis yang dipanggil Karin. "Apa enaknya dilayani sesama laki-laki? Ikh,,, dia sampai membuat rekamannya."

Suara beberapa benda jatuh tertangkap oleh telinga Sasuke yang tidak sanggup lagi bergerak. Pemikirannya mulai membayangkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan dari percakapan yang didengarnya. Percakapan tersebut terus terulang di dalam pikirannya. Membuat dadanya sesak dan rasa panas terasa menyelimuti tubuhnya.

'… _**melakukan hal sejauh itu pada Naruto.'**_

'_**Apa enaknya dilayani sesama laki-laki?'**_

'… _**dia sampai membuat rekamannya.'**_

"Ano ne, Karin… Kemarin aku sempat melihat beberapa rekamannya," Suara Tayuya riba-tiba saja terdengar ragu.

"Haah?" Karin menunjukkan reaksi tidak percaya. "Aku kira kaujijik, tidak kusangka kaupunya hobi seperti itu."

"Aku bukannya hobi, hanya penasaran saja!" Tayuya mencoba menjelaskan.

"Ya, ya," Karin tampaknya tidak berminat mendengar penjelasan Tayuya. "Lalu?"

"Menurutmu, apa kita tidak keterlaluan?"

"Ha?"

"Etto… Sepertinya Naruto menangis di video itu."

Karin tertawa mengejek. "Kau kasihan pada homo itu? Ya ampun… Dia pasti menangis karena menikmatinya. Dia melayani laki-laki yang menjadi hobinya, kan?"

"Eh? Tapi kan… dia menyukai Sasuke, kan? Tapi dia malah dipaksa melakukan itu dengan laki-laki lain. Jadi… kupikir-"

"Kau ini terlalu banyak berpikir Tayuya!" sela Karin. "Homo itu tidak pantas dikasihani. Aku tidak peduli dia menangis karena senang atau menderita. Tapi, aku harap dia menderita. Itu pembalasan yang tepat untuk homo yang berani menggoda Sasuke-kun."

"Ah, iya, kau benar," Tayuya terdengar ragu, namun ia menyetujui pendapat Karin. "Kau benar! Ya, dia homo, jadi tidak perlu dikasihani. Iya, kan? Hahahaha…"

"Bahkan kalau dia bunuh diri karena hal itu, lebih baik lagi, kan? Tandanya dia masih punya malu."

BRAAK!

Teriakan khas perempuan terdengar bersamaan dengan suara pukulan yang disebabkan oleh Sasuke. Emosi tampak jelas di wajah Sasuke yang biasanya tidak memiliki ekspresi. Wajahnya yang biasanya putih pucat kini terlihat merah, senada dengan matanya. Tubuhnya gemetar, dan kepalan tangannya semakin menguat.

"Apa… apa… yang… kalian… bicarakan?" tanyanya dengan nada berdesis. Air matanya terjatuh pelan. Sangat jelas ia sedang menahan emosinya yang akan meledak.

"Sa.. Sasuke-kun…" kedua gadis itu menyebut nama Sasuke dengan gugup.

"JAWAB AKU!" bentak Sasuke. Sekali lagi ia menghantam pinggiran pondok kecil yang sudah terbengkalai itu. Pukulannya menyebabkan bunyi keras yang seolah mengingatkan bahwa pondok itu adalah pondok tua yang siap roboh kapan saja.

"Kyaaaa!"

Tayuya dan Karin berteriak ketakutan. Mereka duduk melindungi kepala mereka. Mata Sasuke yang sejak awal tidak pernah lepas memperhatikan kedua gadis itu menangkap sebuah kardus kecil. Iapun mendekati kardus itu dengan sangat pelan, sebab kedua kakinya terasa tidak sanggup lagi untuk menopang tubuhnya.

Beberapa buah kaset video dan puluhan lembar foto beserta sebuah kamera digital dan perekam video adalah isi kardus tersebut. Dengan tangan gemetar Sasuke meraih kamera digital itu dan melihat isinya. Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat isi kamera tersebut adalah foto-foto Naruto dalam keadaan yang sangat tidak layak. Tubuhnya ditahan oleh beberapa orang, sementara seorang laki-laki dengan rambut abu-abu melecehkannya.

Naruto benar-benar menyedihkan dalam gambar tersebut. Wajahnya tampak memohon untuk dilepaskan, tetapi sudah jelas mereka tidak memberinya sedikitpun rasa iba.

PRAK!

Sasuke membanting kamera tersebut sekuat tenaga. Belum puas, ia menginjak kamera itu hingga hancur tidak berbentuk. Ia lalu beralih ke kaset video, lagi-lagi ia banting dan dinjaknya hingga hancur. Lalu lembaran foto Naruto dirobeknya secepat mungkin. Ia berusaha untuk tidak melihat lagi keadaan Naruto yang mengenaskan, sebab amarah dalam dirinya sudah tidak mampu ia kendalikan. Gambar Naruto yang dilecehkan terus terlihat dalam ingatannya.

"ARRGH!" teriaknya sambil menendang kardus tempat kamera dan foto-foto itu.

Kedua gadis yang melihatnya semakin ketakutan. Mereka bahkan hanya bisa duduk sambil melindungi kepala mereka.

Perhatian Sasuke lalu teralih pada kedua gadis itu. Dengan cepat, ditariknya Tayuya dan Karin untuk berdiri, lalu dibantingnya kembali.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini padanya?" desisnya mengancam.

Karin menolak untuk menjawab, namun Tayuya yang sudah sangat ketakutan menjawabnya dengan tergagap. "Na… na… namanya su… suigetsu."

"Kenapa dia melakukannya?"

Kali ini Tayuya membisu. Wajahnya yang sudah pucat karena takut, semakin pucat.

"JAWAB!"

"Kami hanya bermasud mengerjai Naruto karena dia sangat akrab denganmu!"

"…."

"…."

"Mengerjai?" tanyanya hampir tidak bersuara. "YANG SEPERTI ITU KALIAN SEBUT 'MENGERJAI'?! YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN ITU SUDAH MELEWATI BATAS!"

"Memangnya kenapa?!" teriak Karin. "Dia itu homo! Tidak normal! Dia pantas mendapatkannya!"

Tinju Sasue yang hampir mencapai Karin tertahan di udara begitu mendengar suara Naruto. Dilihatnya Naruto menatapnya dengan ekspresi hampanya. "Kau tidak boleh melakukannya, Sasuke."

"Tapi mereka menyakitimu, dobe."

Naruto tidak lagi berkata apa-apa. Dia hanya diam dan menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke berdiri, meninggalkan Tayuya dan Karin yang melihatnya dengan bingung.

"Pergi," ujar Sasuke tanpa melihat Tayuya dan Karin. "Sebelum aku berubah pikiran dan membunuh kalian."

Kedua gadis itu tidak lagi membuang waktu. Mereka segera meninggalkan Sasuke yang entah sedang bicara pada siapa. Kalimat terakhir yang mereka dengar hanyalah,

"Tapi, mereka menyakitimu, Naruto."

.

"Maaf, bibi, Naruto belum bangun?"

"Ah, Sasuke-kun, maaf ya, sepertinya Naruto main game sampai malam lagi. Aku baru saja mau membangunkannya. Tapi kausudah datang, ayo masuk!" ajak Kushina dengan ramah.

Sasukepun tidak menunggu ajakan yang kedua untuk memasuki rumah itu. Sambil sesekali menjawab pertanyaan Kushina, Sasuke mengikuti wanita ramah tersebut menuju kamar Naruto di lantai dua.

Begitu sampai di depan kamar Naruto, Kushina mencoba membuka pintu kamar Naruto namun terkunci. Iapun menggunakan kunci cadangan yang ia pegang.

"Naruto, Sasuke-kun datang menjemput-"

Kata-kata Kushina tidak selesai. Sebuah jeritan menjadi penggantinya begitu melihat tubuh putra semata wayangnya tergantung di dalam kamarnya sendiri.

Sasuke tidak berbuat apa-apa. Ia hanya bisa mematung melihat sosok sahabatnya telah menjadi mayat dengan cara yang mengerikan tepat di depan matanya.

.

Insiden itu sudah satu minggu berlalu. Tubuh Narutopun sudah dimakamkan. Namun sakitnya kehilangan sosok yang dicintai dengan cara yang tragis dan penuh misteri tidak bisa dilupakannya. Iapun menciptakan sosok Naruto yang hanya dia yang bisa melihatnya. Sebuah bayangan yang ia ciptakan untuk membantunya menolak kenyataan kehilangan orang yang ia cintai, juga untuk menguak misteri tentang kematiannya, juga tentang perasaan mereka.

"Mereka menyakitimu."

"…."

"Dan aku tidak tahu apapun."

"…."

"Lalu bagaimana mungkin aku mengatakan aku mencintaimu?"

"…."

"Jawab aku, Naruto," pintanya putus asa pada sosok yang telah menjadi kenangan itu.

Sosok itu hanya diam. Tentu karena Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang akan menjadi jawaban Naruto. Pemuda ceria itu mengakhiri hidupnya tanpa meninggalkan pesan apapun.

"Naruto," panggilnya lagi. "Ini hanyalah pengharapanku, tetapi… inikah caramu mencintaiku? Menutupi luka yang kaumiliki, mengakhiri hidupmu tanpa pesan apapun, semuanya karena kau mencintaiku. Benarkah begitu?"

"…."

"Kalau begitu, Naruto, inilah caraku mencintaimu," ujar Sasuke sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan meletakkannya di dadanya. "Tuhan, aku, Uchiha Sasuke, bersumpah padamu aku hanya mencintai Uzumaki Naruto, dulu, saat ini, esok, selamanya, hanya dia yang kucintai. Karenanya, Tuhan, aku akan hidup menanggung luka kehilangan ini sebagai bukti aku mencintainya, selalu dan selamanya. Bila suatu saat nanti aku akan melupakan perasaan ini, maka saat itu, aku akan mengembalikan jiwa ini padaMu."

'…."

"Kau dengar, Naruto? Jika caramu mencintaiku adalah dengan diam dan kematian, maka aku akan mencintaimu dengan tindakan dan kehidupan."

Sasuke tersenyum melihat sosok pemuda berambut pirang dan bermata biru yang keberadaannya semakin menghilang bersama teriknya sinar matahari.

.

**THE END**

**.**

**OMAKE**

**.**

"**Seorang pemuda berinisial U.S. 17 tahun, didakwa atas kejahatan tingkat tinggi, pembunuhan dua gadis teman sekelasnya dan lima orang pemuda pengangguran. Atas perbuatannya, oleh pengadilan, U.S. divonis hukuman gantung."**

_**Maaf karena tidak bisa menepati janjiku, , aku... tidak sanggup hidup dengan bayang-bayang dirimu yang terluka.**_

**.**


End file.
